


Trois Semaines sans Manger.

by JoRedWhale



Series: La Règle des Trois. [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Cannibalism, Cooking, Food, M/M, Nightmares, Terminal Illnesses
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoRedWhale/pseuds/JoRedWhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manger, boire, respirer.<br/>Vivre. Mourir.<br/>Tuer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trois Semaines sans Manger.

 

Le fromage de tête est un plat d’apparence rustique, mais comme pour bon nombre de choses qui paraissent simples, ce n’est qu’une façade. La recette de base se compose de morceaux de viande de porc cuits avec des carottes, des oignons, des cornichons, et moulés en gelée. Une entrée ordinaire, un peu fade, un sommet de banalité ennuyeuse.

 

_Will Graham. Will et ses chemises trop grandes, ses pantalons mal repassés, ses joues mangées de barbe de trois jours et son after- shave à bas prix._

On utilise toute une tête de porc, que l’on laisse saumurer une nuit entière, avant de la désosser. Joues, groin, langue, et autres parties charnues sont coupées en petits morceaux avant d’être cuits. Yeux et cartilages sont laissés de côté.

 

_L’image vaguement attendrissante d’un professeur célibataire trop paresseux pour changer de chemise tous les jours. Une apparence négligée qu’il cultive comme une armure, et qui fait presque illusion._

 

Tout le secret est dans l’assaisonnement. Si l’on veut rester traditionnel, on ajoute du persil, de l’ail, du poivre et du thym. Peut-être des baies de genièvre. C’est mieux, mais encore un peu trop… classique.

 

_Il suffit d’ignorer les cernes sombres sous ses paupières. Son regard hanté et fuyant. Si vous le touchez sans prévenir, il se crispe et s’éloigne aussitôt, la tête penchée de côté, fixant le sol, vos pieds, vos mains, la table, n’importe quoi. Sauf votre visage._

Il existe une version orientale de cette recette. On utilise du mouton que l’on assaisonne de citron, de laurier et de piment. Ce doit être un plat qui se déguste froid, accompagné de pain pita et d’une orangeade.

 

_La peur modifie de façon subtile son odeur corporelle, et donne à  sa sueur des nuances piquantes d’épices exotiques. Cauchemars. Insomnies. Vertiges. Impression délirante et nauséeuse d’être piégé dans sa propre tête._

Une autre variante remplace le porc par du sanglier, et les épices par des clous de girofle. C’est un plat ample, à la saveur profonde et sauvage. Il évoque les sous-bois silencieux saturé d’odeurs d’humus, quand le soleil d’automne perce à travers les arbres à demi-nus et que l’humidité de la terre se change en brume.

 

_Dans sa tête, ni barrières, ni cloisonnement. Penser simultanément au goût de la bouche d’Alana et au frisson de plaisir que procure une lame tranchant une gorge. L’horreur chevauchant les caresses chevauchant le sang chevauchant l’amour._

 

 

_********************_

 Debout dans sa cuisine silencieuse, un verre de cognac à la main, le docteur Hannibal Lecter pense à l’odeur d’herbe sèche et de sueur de Will Graham. Il boit une gorgée d’alcool et un demi-sourire étire ses lèvres minces.

Les baies de genièvre et les clous de girofle seront parfaits.

Pour Will, bientôt.  

_Manger. Tuer._


End file.
